1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to sharing and processing content between a plurality of devices connected to a network, and more particularly, to providing and reproducing content information that provide an application that is linked with an audio/video (AV) stream to a network and executing the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, data broadcasting provides broadcasting programs, general information related to the broadcasting programs, life information, internet access, electronic commerce, bi-directional entertainment, and the like by using a broadcasting network, such as a terrestrial network, a satellite network, or a cable network. Currently, OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP) is one of the international data broadcasting standards.
The OCAP may share content between devices via a home network extension Application Program Interface (API).
However, OCAP-home network extension (HNE) does not provide a technology for providing an application as content.
Accordingly, a solution is required to share an application between devices in a home network.